American Girls
by Pinkithai
Summary: NOT A YAOI! Anyways, there are a bunch of new people coming to Ouran Academy! They all hold a huge secret. Well, 2 secrets. The first one is that some boys are actually girls! And the second is that most of the new kids are in the super awesome band called American Girls, bringing the American cultural closer to Japan! Like I said, NOT A YAOI! Read or I'll sick Belarus on you!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yet again, another story... I am to brilliant for my own good (Ego Increases)... My head feels heavy.**

Fukiriri: Could it be growing like (Gasp) Tamaki's?

**Me: DON'T SAY HIS NAME! HE WILL...**

Tamaki: (Bursts though door) Anyone called my name?

**Me: (Sweatdrop) Come here on his own...**

Fukiriri: (Pushes Tamaki out the door) Well then.. How about Prussia? You're also acting like him...

**Me: NOT HIM...**

Prussia: (Jumps out of TV)

Pencil: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WAS JUST WATCHING HETALIA MEANIE!

Prussia: I'm no meanie! I'm the awesome Prussia! LOVE MY AWESOMENESS!

**Me: (Facepalms while looks over at Fukiriri and Pencil) I'm going to get so headache relievers. Can you take care of (Points at Prussia) him?**

Pencil: (Salutes) We will try our best ma'am!

Fukiriri: Yea... sure. We aren't gonna torture him...

**Me: (Intense stare) Are you sure?**

Fukiriri: (Freezes) Yep...

**Me: 'kay then! See you later... (Goes out the door)**

Fukiriri: (Turns to Prussia and smiles evilly) Hey Prussia... I have a ray gun that makes you more awesome. You want to try?

Prussia: No way! Do that to West! I am to awesome to be shot with a gun.

Fukiriri: Okay then! TO THE WORLD OF HETALIA! (Jumps in TV)

Pencil: COME BACK! (Jumps in TV)

Prussia: AWESOME PRUSSIA IS COMING WITH YOU! (Dives in TV)

**Me: (Peaks over corner) I knew they were doing something! They didn't even do the disclaimer! (Looks toward cheeseburger) We don't own OHSHC! Nor Hetalia! I wish to though. Oh yes I do... MUHAHAHAHA! Anyways, we don't own any other reference in the story. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Mika's POV (Cause I feel like** **that!)**_

"Are you ready Mika?" asked the band's drummer whose name is Emily. We were all about to go on stage. My whole body was shivering. I forgot proper stage edict due to my month long sickness. Though I was super nervous, I still nodded. Sakura, the back of vocals and head guitarist, put her hand on my head. She started to ruffle my hair. "Hey!" I squeaked. She laughed. I blushed because my hair was all ruffed up. I straightened my hair. Our manager came over and told us we were on 5 minutes. We just tried to throw a cheeseburger at her. She smiled and ate it. When she left us, we talked and hung out, like friends would do. But, those happy days ended because we had to go on stage.

I looked at my outfit for the show. It had a long sleeve, no-cut top. The top had English flag with sparkles all around it. At the end of the sleeves was frill to the max. I noticed how my skirt that went up to my knees had the colors red, white and blue. I always thought that my outfit had consist of something from 2 countries... Very corny indeed.

I sighed as I went toward the stage. As soon as I got out, the fans went crazy. Anya, who is my best friend and our only bassist, gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and smiled. I went to the microphone is and started talking to the audience.

"YO WAT UP GUYS?" I screamed. It was my signature way to say hello. The audience went wild. Every girl and boy out there said the sky right back at me. I smiled as all of my confidence came back to me. "I have a song for you. It's dedicated to my ex-boyfriend who really wanted me to change. You might not know me now, but this song is dedicated to you!" I said into the cheeseburger (which is our name for the microphone). I nodded towards Sakura while she started up the beat. I took a breath in as I started singing the song in English. **(Me: Italics is Mika and bolded italics is Sakura and Mika...)**

* * *

**(Me: This song is "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons)**

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_(Short Pause)_

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_(Short Pause)_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_(Short Pause)_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_(Start Head Bobbing) **It's time to begin, isn't it?**_

**_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_**

**_I'm just the same as I was_**

**_Now don't you understand?_**

**_I'm never changing who I am_**

_(Pause)_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded Hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_(Short Pause)_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_(Short Pause)_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_(Short Pause)_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

**_It's time to begin, isn't it?_**

**_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_**

**_I'm just the same as I was_**

**_Now don't you understand?_**

**_I'm never changing who I_ _am_**

_(Start next line immediately after the other one)_

**_It's time to begin, isn't it?_**

**_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_**

**_I'm just the same as I was_**

**_Now don't you understand?_**

**_I'm never changing who I am_**

_(Short Pause)_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes!_

**_To ashes!_**

_(Short Pause)_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am_

_(Go to next line NOW)_

**_It's time to begin, isn't it?_**

**_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_**

**_I'm just the same as I was_**

**_Now don't you understand?_**

**_I'm never changing who I_ _am_**

_(End of song)_

**(Me: If anyone wants to know what the italics in the () are, those are, Mika's thoughts so she doesn't mess up the song...)**

* * *

I panted. And sweated. A lot. Sakura smiled as we finished the song. Anya wasn't effected. How can she always have that heavy coat on? I still don't know to this day. Emily looked at the crowd and gave an epic pose. The rest of the band sweatdropped as the audience screamed even more. I sighed and looked at Sakura. She nodded and grabbed the cheeseburger. "I'll be singing this next song. I hope you like it," she said in a quiet voice. I took control over the guitars. Madeline (who is always forgotten and plays the other guitar) started to play the next song. **(Me: Italics=Sakura while Bolded Italics=Mika and Sakura)**

* * *

**(Me: "This is Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele)**

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

It was dark and I was over

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they were strong'_

_But my knees were far to weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, **never knew**_

_All the things you say, they were never true, **never**** true **_

_And all the games you play, you would always win, **always win **_

_But I set **fire to the rain **_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_**Let it burn while I cry **  
_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, **your name**_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here, forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew,** never knew ** _

_All the things you'd say, they were never true,** never true **__**  
**_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, **always win **  
_

_But I set **fire to the rain **_

_Watch it pour as I touched your face_

_**Let it burn while I cry **  
_

___Cause I heard it screaming out your name, **your name**_

**_But I set fire to the rain _**

**_And I threw us into the flames_**

_Where I felt somethin' die, _

_'cause I knew that __that was the last time,** the last time**_

_____Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when it's already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you  
_

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,** your name**  
_

_**I set fire to the rain**_

_**And I threw us into the flames**_

_**Where I felt somethin' die**_

_**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,** oh**  
**_

_Oh, no_

_Let it burn, __oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

* * *

Sakura finished with a bang. Well not really. I just wanted to say that. Anyways, the audience went wild and blah blah blah BLAH. But there was one reason they went wild. It was Madeline's turn to sing next. Weird enough, everyone but Anya, Emily and me can remember her. But anyways, Madeline and Emily had the most fun songs. Not kidding. Madeline had a quiet voice most of the time, but in singing, he voice booms like lightning. So we prepared a perfect song from the heart (Very Cheesy). Ever heard of Bruno Mars? If you haven't, I pity you. If you have, you will be wishing hear her sing this song.

Madeline gave Sakura guitar. She went up to the cheeseburger and said in a whisper,"Hi guys. I'll be singing... tonight so I hope you like it..." Everyone in the audience looked around being confused because they couldn't hear what the song was called. But, Madeline being Madeline, she ignored this and took the cheeseburger out of the stand as she waited for everyone else to start the music. **(Me: Italics=Madeline and Regular Words=Everyone but Madeline)**

* * *

**(Me: This is "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars) **

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her_ _hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday _

Yeahh

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face _(face face...)

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _(amazing)

_Just the way you are _(are)

_And when you smile_ (smile smile...)

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _(amazing)

_Just the way you are _(are)

Yeah

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so pretty_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Oh you know, you know, you know

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face _(face face...)

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _(amazing)

_Just the way you are _(are)

_And when you smile_ (smile smile...)

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _(amazing)

_Just the way you are _(are)

The way you are

The way you are

_Girl you're amazing _(amazing)

_Just the way you are _(are)

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _(amazing)

_Just the way you are _(are)

_And when you smile_

___The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

Yeah

* * *

Madeline bowed as she put the cheeseburger back on its stand. The crowd went crazy. Though, I doubt most of them knew what it meant. We were singing in English to a Japanese crowd. Crazy huh. Anyways, Madeline stepped back and took that guitar out of my hands. Anya came up and gave me here bass. Weird how I know to play so many instruments. I think I'm something you call a prodigy?

Anya suddenly spoke, taking my thoughts with her as the words came out of her mouth. "привет comrades! I am going to sing "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. You will like it, da?" And with that she started singing. **(Me: 'Cause I'm lazy, Italics=Anya)**

* * *

**(Me: If you forgot, this is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri...)**

___Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

___How can I love when I'm afraid_

___To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

___All of my doubt_

___Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday__waiting for you_

___Darlin' don't be afraid_

___I have loved you for a_

___Thousand years_

___I'll love you for a_

___Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

___Every breath,_

___Every hour has come to this  
_

___One step closer_

___I have died everyday_

___Waiting for you_

___Darlin' don't be afraid_

___I have loved you for a_

___Thousand years_

___I'll love you for a_

___Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_____I would find you_

_____Time has brought_

_____Your heart to me_

___I have loved you for a_

___Thousand years_

___I'll love you for a_

___Thousand more_

One step closer

___One step closer  
_

___I have died everyday_

___Waiting for you_

___Darlin' don't be afraid,_

___I have loved you for a_

___Thousand years_

___I'll love you for a_

___Thousand more_

___And all along I believed_

___I would find you_

___Time has brought_

___Your heart to me_

___I have loved you for a_

___Thousand years_

___I'll love you for a_

___Thousand more..._

* * *

Anya smiled child-like at the crowd. Sheepishly, she said while scratching the back of her neck,"I'm sorry if my accent ruined the song! But you liked it for sure, da?" The crowd went even more nuts (if that was possible). While backing up to go to get her bass from me, she starting mumbling her favorite laugh. "Kolkolkolkolkol..." she chanted to herself. I heard this and sweatdropped. I gave Anya her bass and went back to switch the drumming positions with Emily. She hopped down to the cheeseburger. Holding it, she yelled out,"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The crowd answered with a loud yes. "1,2,3, LET'S GO!" she shouted while jumping up. **(Me: It's a solo song and Emily deserves some epic motions! So no whining!)**

* * *

**(Me: This is my favorite song in the world "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz) **

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes (Commence epic throwing hands in air)_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go! (Points to exit and winks)_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go! (Hand sign for come here)_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor (Stomps on floor)_

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans (Thumbs up!)_

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands (Points at clothes)_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands (Waves furiously)_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on (Spins hands around rapidly)_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes (Throws hands up and swings hips/hair)_

_Saying AYO! (Fist punch at air)_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life (Rock hand sign)_

_Saying AYO! (Fist punch (again))_

_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club (Bobs head up and down)_

_We gon' go all night (Fake yawn)_

_We gon' light it up (Head explosion!)_

_Like it's dynamite! (Fake gasp)_

_'Cause I told you once (One finger up (not the middle finger))_

_Now I told you twice (Two fingers up)_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew (Points to other band members)_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the fudge, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on (Spins hands around rapidly)_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes (Wild hand throwing up)_

_Saying AYO! (Shouts YEA!)_

_Gotta let go! (Wipes invisible sweat of head)_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go! (Swings arm around)_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club (Nods head wildly)_

_We gon' go all night (Fake yawn)_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite! (Screams BOOOM!)_

_'Cause I told you once (One finger up)_

_Now I told you twice (Two fingers up)_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_I'm gonna take it all like, (Grabs non-existent items)_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing, (Does hero pose)_

_I'm alone and all I (Cross arms so it's like an X)_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing (Stomps on floor)_

_'Cause I, I, I Believe it (Puts hand over heart)_

_And I, I, I (Points at self)_

_I just want it all, I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air (Puts hands up and swings hips)_

_Hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO! (Punch the air!)_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life (Rock on hand symbol)_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go! (Points to backstage and winks)_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club (Bobs head)_

_We gon' go all night _

_We gon' light it up (Fake Idea (Lightbulb!))_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once (One finger up)_

_Now I told you twice (Add one more finger)_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite! (Gets down on knees)_

* * *

Emily somehow ended on her knee. Then again, she has super fast reflexes. So, never doubt her. She hopped up as fast as lightning and said," That was our last song of the day! I really hope you like it!" And then she skipped backstage. Sakura noticed this first. She bowed and followed Emily. Then Anya came out of her trance and walked backstage. Except for the fact that a creepy purple aura surrounded her and she was muttering to herself, everything seemed fine. Madeline scurried to Emily so that she wouldn't cause any trouble. As I was watching them, I noticed that I was the last one on stage. I waved to the fans and ran backstage.

"OMGTHATWASSOCOOL!" Emily rapidly screamed. "Hush Ame...Emily!" Madeline stuttered. Sometimes they mistake each other for other people's names. Or at least that what is I am guessing. I really don't have a clue.

"Hai, Emily-chan," Sakura chirped," That was indeed a fun song." Anya smiled creepily. "I can't wait till the day that I can destroy all of those people faces! Kolkolkolkol..." Anya murmured. Everyone got a nervous look on their faces. An awkward silence lingered the air until the manager came and told us that our rides our here. Emily perked up when the first person came into the room. "Arthur!" she yelled, while running into the mans arms. This sudden action caused them to fall back into an awkward position. "Settle down, love. I'm just here to take you home," the Britain said as he was trying to get out of Emily's death hug.

Emily pouted. She got up and held out her hand for Arthur. "Fine..." she mumbled. Arthur smiled and took her hand. As soon as they got up, Emily pecked him on the lips.

If you weren't one of us, you would be thinking on the lines of "Really Good Friends" or "Awww! They're Dating!". Well, they are dating. This "lucky" fellow is Arthur Kirkland. He moved to Japan ever since the first year of Middle School. They have been dating ever since then. I think they call this "Love at first sight". I don't believe it but whatever floats their boat is fine with me.

The next guest came in. "Ve~! That was a very good concert! How about we celebrate with pasta?" the "mysterious" voice said. "Hey Feliciana. How are you and Louise doing?" I said as the two girls came in. "Guten Tag, Mika" the blond girl with piercing blue eyes said. "I am sorry in advance if Feliciana bothers you. My brother just came so I have to go. Auf Wiedersehen!" Louise said. Before parting, a tall man with crimson eyes and white hair hugged her from behind. "The awesome Prussia has arrived to take you home, Louise!" a familiar annoying voice said. "Let go of me Gilbert!" Louise screamed while squirming. I sighed while trying to keep a straight face. I always laugh at the most awkward of moments. "Gilbert-san, I think you are hurting Louise-chan," Sakura said. Gilbert noticed this (**Me: One order of facepalm, coming right up!**). "Oh sorry," he said with no regret. Is that a hint of revenge in his eyes? I think I'm just imaging things...

"Well then love, shall we go?" Arthur said, breaking the not-so-but-almost awkward silence. Emily nodded and dragged the poor Brit to his car. Prussia followed them dragging Louise with him. "I'll see you Feliciana!" she shouted as her brother rudely dragged her. "Move over Yao!" Gilbert said in the distance. This cause Sakura to stand up to meet her guardian. Instantly after Gilbert said that, a young man with a basket with a panda in it and a ponytail came in. "Moshi Moshi Yao," Sakura said while smiling warmly to the man who came in. "Hey Sakura. We need to go home. We have some guest coming over soon," Yao said quite nervously. Sakura nodded, waved and then left with Yao. This happened all in a minute.

Suddenly, Anya's ears tingled. _Ahh. It's her Nikolai senses... _I thought. Anya ran up to the door and barricaded it with anything she could use. Soon, almost everything was used. Madeline (who was forgotten by Emily and was now going home with me and Feliciana) and me were hugging each other. We had seen the wrath of Nikolai and we know it is NOT pretty. We gripped each other tighter as scratching was heard from the other side of the door. "Big siiiiiiiister. It's time to go home where we can be married! Marry me... Marry me! MARRY ME!" Nikolai said. "No!" Anya cried. This was the only time that Anya was scared. Other than her supply of vodka get cut off. Feliciana started crying. Madeline and I came up to her and started comforting her. Nikolai scratched even more. He also hissed more. After 15 minutes of this, Anya starting taking away the barricade. Smart choice.

"до свидания..." Anya said in her native language as she was dragged away by her younger brother. I gave her a look of sorriness before I turned to Feliciana and Madeline (which I can remember now...). "Let's go guys!" I yelled, my voice echoing down the hallways. They nodded and went to where the taxi was.

After a while, we finally got to Felicana's house. Her older brother Lovino stormed to her. "Where the (Censored) have you been? You better not been with that Potato bitch!" he said. He dragged Feliciana back toward's their house as he starting babbling random nonsense in Italian. I waved and closed the door. I told the taxi man where Madeline's house was. We were riding in silence. Madeline finally spoke up. "Have you ever fallen in love?" she asked. I knew why she asked this question. The whole Emily and Arthur thing. "Nope," I said,"Is she staying with Arthur tonight?" Madeline nodded. I sighed. I patted the poor girls back. Madeline squeezed the bear in her arms tighter.

As soon as Madeline was dropped off, I payed the man and walked toward my house. _I hope Haruhi fed Sonic like I begged her too... _I thought. Haruhi is my neighbor. Now you must be thinking that a rich singer is living in an apartment is crazy. Well, it's true. I'm very frugal. I learned that from my pen-pal Vash. He always said that if you spent less, in the bad times you will get used to it. Well, that's what I concluded from him anyways. Suddenly, I bumped into a random person. "Ve~!" I said. I picked it up from Feliciana. I looked up at the person who I bumped into.

_Obviously a man in woman's clothes. Red hair... (Realization) RANKA?_ I thought. I mentally cringed. "Hello Ranka-san... What are you doing here?" I asked. Ranka pouted. I bet he thought that I already knew. "I'm here to pick you up! Why else would I come here, Misa-chan?" he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to my apartment. I cringed mentally again. "Please call me Misaki.." I mumbled.

Okay, now you're wondering why the name switch. Well, to disguise myself from the world, I took on the name Misaki Itzumo. My real name is Mika Tanaka. The reason for the name switch? It get really annoying when people follow you wherever you go. And some stalk me too... Thank god that Anya took care of him. Anyways, the rest of the band name switched. Emily Williams becomes Allie Jones. Madeline Williams turns in Christie Jones. Oh and did I tell you that they are sisters? Well, if you didn't know, now you do! Anyways, Anya Baskov becomes Roza Braginski. Sakura Honda becomes Jin Honda. She wants to keep her last name so we respect that decision. We even have boy names. I don't know why, we just do. Maybe due to the fact that Arthur might accidentally turn us to boys. So if that did happen, Emily would be Alfred. Madeline would be Matthew. Anya would be Ivan. Sakura would be Kiku. I would be Kyo. I don't know why Kyo. I just like it.

Back to reality! Ranka was pulling my arm. And it wasn't like a light tug that Felicana would do. It was a hardcore rip-my-arm-out-of-my-socket type of pull. "Ranka. You're ripping my arm out of my socket..." I said quite bluntly. He stopped and freaked out. "OMG! DidIhurtyou? I'msorryifIdid! DON'THURTME!" he screamed, his word in a huge jumble. I patted his head. "I wont hurt you. Unless you start cussing at me and rip off my clothes. Then I'll send you into next week and tell Roza about it!" I chirped. Ranka gulped then hugged me. He spun around while doing this. "AWWWWW! YOU ARE SO CUTE LIKE HARUHI!" he yelled. I looked at him, very bored. I sighed and got out of his grasp. I started walking toward the apartment, which wasn't as far as you think. As soon as I got there, I ran up the stairs and went to Haruhi and her father's house. "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK HARU-CHAN!" I screamed, not doing the knocking motion. I heard a huge sigh from the other side of the door. "You're lucky I was awake Misaski-chan," a girl the same age as me with short brown hair said as she opened the door. I puffed my cheeks. "You still would've opened the door. You have my precious dog!" I said. Haruhi sighed. A blur of brown appeared at her legs and tackled me. I laughed as it licked me. "Cut it out Sonic!" I chirped. Sonic just barked. "Thanks for taking care of Sonic!" I told Haruhi. She just waved her hand as she was saying "No problem" and "Go away". I laughed while waving back meaning "I know you love me" and "Cya later!". Haruhi rolled here eyes as I walked to my apartment (which is next door). I opened the door and let Sonic go ahead of me. I closed the door and locked it. I sighed, went to the kitchen and made dinner. I'm a really good cook. Not as good as Haruhi... But I'm still good in the end.

After I finished eating dinner and cleaned the dishes, I went to my room. I looked up some songs to sing at our next concert, which is in 2 weeks. _Hmmm... HMMMM... _I thought. After looking for sometime, I picked out 2 songs to possibly sing. I flopped on my bed. I looked toward my closet. I sighed. _Tomorrow is the first day of school... How in the world will I cope with this? _I thought to myself. I looked at the ceiling, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**_The Next Day! _ **

"Mikaaaaa... Wake upppp..." a voice said. It echoed through my brain. "Five... more... minutes..." I moaned. The voice sighed. "We'll have to use the worst of the worst punishments..." the voice said to another person,"Did you bring the scone, Allie?" I bolted up. "NOOOO! NOT THE SCONE!" I screamed. The voice and others started laughing. I looked around. The whole gang was there (not including Haruhi). But one thing was different...

"OMG! SOME OF YOU ARE..." I tried to say because a hand suddenly cupped my mouth. "You'll wake up the neighbors. We don't want that, da?" said a husky voice. I looked up. And got a nosebleed. I pinched my nose. The person who was cupping my mouth was Anya. But Anya wasn't ... well, Anya anymore. Anya was a HOT guy. "A...Anya?" I stuttered, as I put tissue's up my nose. Suddenly, my mind realized what happened. "What spell did Arthur mess up?" I asked. Everyone laughed. "I guess we forgot to tell her," said Louise, wait no. I can't call her that anymore. She was a he! "Tell me what?" I asked. "That Arthur was going to turn some of us to boys!" Feliciana said. At least she's the same.

"So true that is. And plus, why did you scream "No" when my cooking was mentioned?" Arthur said, suddenly coming in. Everyone gave him blank stares. "What?" Arthur asked. Emily patted him on the back. "You don't want to know, sweetie," she said. Arthur gave her a perplexed look and left the room. As soon as he left, Sakura spoke up. I mean Kiku, now that she's a boy... "You better get ready, Mika-chan. Out first day of school is today and we don't want to be late," Kiku said. I nodded, got the stuff I need and went to the bathroom.

After my awesome shower (ACK! I'm quoting Gilbert now!), I put on my clothes. Luckily, I asked the school if I could wear a blazer instead of the monstrosity they call a dress. AND IT'S YELLOW. I HATE yellow. So, like I said, I'm now looking like a boy. After I got my awesome (WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!) uniform on, I slapped myself senseless (mentally) and put hair extensions on. Why? I have... unique eyes. They are purple. Maddie has the same color of eyes, so I don't have to worry (much). As soon as I got my glasses on (I wear contacts), I went outside. I was lucky. It seemed like Emily was just about to barge into the shower. Thank the lord that Ivan restrained her. I nodded a nod of thanks to him. After that, we split into 3 cars. One of them was a truck. That's Loui...Ludwig's. The next one was a Rolls Royce. I don't know how he could buy that, but it's Arthur's. The last car I had no idea who owned it. Anyways, Feliciana and Kiku were going with Ludwig. Emily and Madeline were going with Arthur. I was stuck with Ivan. Luckily, we've been best friends for so long that I could endure the ride to our school. Our new school, Ouran Academy.

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled as I ran to Ivan's car. He chuckled. "You're the only one who is a passenger, Mika..." he said, trying to contain the laughter. I smiled. "So?" I asked. He grinned creepily. I felt a shiver up my spine, but ignored it. I hopped in shotgun. I felt like a little child. With a piece of candy... hot cand... ARG! Curse my hormones! I slapped my cheeks lightly, so I could stop the blush coming from them. "Are you alright?" Ivan asked. I nodded. I looked at the side of the window and squeezed my backpack. My second year of high school. I can't wait! I smiled to myself and hopped in my seat. Then I laid back and enjoyed the ride.

"We're here!" Ivan said, awaking me from my day dream. I nodded and got out of the car. I wanted to look at the pink and purple (YAY) castle in front of me. I promised Haru-chan that I would meet up with her. Madeline and Feliciana wanted to come with me so I waited with Ivan at the gate. Now that Anya is a boy, I get really nervous. I still don't know why...

"Misa! Misa! Ve~" Feliciana screamed. She ran toward me and tackled me into a hug. A hugged back. Then I waved to Made... Christie. "Hi Misa," she said in a very quiet voice. I smiled and went toward the building. Or castle. Or palace. Wait, that means the same thing.. Anyways, we went in. And bumped into Haruhi. In a boys uniform looking like a boy. "Hey Haru-chan! These are my friends Feliciana, Christie and Ivan!" I said as I pointed to my friends. Haruhi looked at each one of them and waved. Then she saw Ivan. I swear, I saw her eyes glimmer with awe. "You are taller than Mori-senpai!" she shouted. Ivan just smiled because she had no idea what she was talking about. "Who's this Mori-senpai?" I asked. Haruhi smacked her head. "That's right. You haven't been to the Host Club yet!" she exclaimed. Madeline, Feliciana and I looked at each other with perplexed looks. "Whats the Host Club, Ve~?" Feliciana asked. Haruhi nodded and went toward somewhere. We all ran after her, because she had a fast pace.

"Wait up Haru-chan!" I cried out, "You're walking to fast!" Haruhi slowed down a bit but didn't change her pace. Finally, after climbing about a million steps we got to a huge door. Above the door said the words "Music Room 3". I raised an eyebrow. "Why is it Music Room 3 if it's a Host Club?" Madeline asked, due to the fact she recovers from shocks very fast. Haruhi plainly stated that we would find out. Then she opened the door.

"AHHHHH! IT'S THE BLOBS FROM SPACE!" I screamed out, trying to swat rose petals away from me. The rest did the same, except Haruhi and Ivan. I think he devoured the rose petals with his aura. Scary...

I open my eyes. And I saw 6 guys. And they were all hot! The one in the middle had blond hair. And purple eyes like mine! He also looked foreign and annoying. Then again, I need to learn how to not judge people by their appearences. My eyes moved onto the pair of men who were right next to him. I recognized them instantly. _That's the sons of Yuzuha Hitachiin, the designer of the outfits we wear in our concerts! I hope they doesn't recognize us! _I thought frantically. I shook my head and asked Haruhi ,"Where am I and can you take me back to Earth?" Haruhi shook her head. "It's impossible to get out of here without being corrupted first. Sorry," Haruhi said back to me. Suddenly, the blond guy came up and tackled me in a hug. "MEEP!" I cried out. _Where does this feel the same? Oh yea. Ranka... _I thought to myself. Mr. Blondie suddenly picked me up and started spinning around. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed out. Blondie didn't stop. He actually kept spinning my faster. I had no other choice. "STOP STANDING AROUND AND HELP ME IVAN!" I cried, my face turning a beautiful mixture of green (due to the spinning) and blue (because he wouldn't let me breath). I felt the spinning stop. And I also found the blondie fall to the floor. Behind him was Ivan with a pipe in his hand. He had his other hand so that I could get up. I took his hand and he pulled me back up. He must have done it to quick because I found my back to his chest and his arms around me. "Если вы хотите ее, вы должны получить через меня," he said in his native tongue. I had no idea what he said, but I think everyone got the idea. I squirmed out of his arms so I could hug Haruhi. But, I little blond boy had the same idea. "Haru-chan! Who are these people?" I whined, hugging her neck. "Haru-chan, you want some cake?" the little boy said at the same time as me. We stared at each other. Our faces both read the same thing. They both said "Haru-chan is my nickname for her...". We stared at each other. Then the little boy started crying. "I thought I was the only one to call you Haru-chan?" he said. Haruhi stiffened up at this. I let go of her and backed away behind Madeline. "There is a strange aura around that small boy," Madeline whispered. I nodded. We were both gifted in reading people's different auras. So, that's a good thing...

"I'm going to see Ludwig.. It's kinda getting boring here," Feliciana stated,"Hasta la pasta!" Then she went out the door. Me and Madeline shrugged at each other and waved to the guys. I was about to walk out the door when the tall blondie hugged me from behind. "Will you come back after school? If you do, I'll stop spinning you," he said. I sighed. "Fine. But, I'm bringing one of my friends with me...," I said, wanting to get to class early. He let go of me and waved at me as I walked out of the door.

* * *

**Me: Perfect place to stop!**

**Fukiriri(acted by Me): Really? I think you can do better than that...**

**Pencil(acted by Me): No offence, but I agree with her.**

**Me: Whatever.. (awkward few moments) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I miss them!**

Fukiriri (the real deal): (Hops out of TV) Relax. Pencil and I are back from testing a gun on Germany...

**Me: (Intense stare) What. Did. You. Do. To. Him...**

Pencil (the real deal): You mean she. With the help of England, we turned Germany into a girl!

**Me: (Fangirling to the max) NYOTALIA! OMG! Take me! Take me!**

Germany (In a chair, with rope tied around her arms and legs, with a gag) MRPH GJSOKLJBNFOS (Translation: MRPH GJSOKLJBNFOS)

**Me: Here. As a fellow girl, I shall help you. (Takes off gag and ropes) Now you may hurt them.**

Germany: (Evil Glint in eye) Thank you.

Fukiriri: AHHHHH! (Runs away)

Germany: TURN ME INTO A GUY NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Runs after Fukiriri)

**Me: And they went off into the sunset. With bullets flying everywhere. And blood too... But that doesn't matter...**

Kogoro: SPACE DEPUTY DIVE!

**Me: KNOCK HIM OUT!**

Pencil: Glad too. (Pulls shiny weapon) This is Fukiriri's new weapon. Well, not the newest but it's new. It teleports the target to some random place that's not here. Here I go! (Points and shoots at Kogoro)

Kogoro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Poof!)

**Me: Good! No one wants him around... And... **

Pencil, Fukiriri and Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Keroro: Kero!

(**Me: до свидания = Good-bye and Если вы хотите ее, вы должны получить через меня = If you want it (I MEANT HER), you have to get past me.**)

* * *

**EDIT! 2/1/2013**

**Not a big one. I just needed to change Anya to Roza and explain to my peeps that "Prussia" is Gilbert's nickname because Sakura showed him Hetalia. Of course, she was kinda nervous about him spilling... stuff (GOOD stuff to the pervs). But she let the nickname slide. So yea. I had to do some explaining. If I made anymore fails, please tell me. Cause, I am a fail. Thanks! HASTA LA PASTA! (And let the pasta gods rain cats over you :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I think I'll invite some random people over... **

Fukiriri: I was thinking the same thing... But who?

Pencil: I don't know...

Poyon: (Appears from hole in ceiling) Heave ho, Poyon go! Heave ho, Poyon go! Sorry guys! Why so slow, I don't know. Heave Ho! (Plops out of hole) I'm Poyon from the Space Police! And I smell bad guys!

**Me: Well, this is new... But which one of you did something wrong...**

Fukiriri: I tested a gun on a dog. I made a replica of the Animal Animalizer...

Pencil: I'm writing the next chapter of Female Frogs...

**Me: I'm reading Fan Fiction...**

Poyon: I wasn't talking to you! I'm talking to the invisible guy in your bathroom.

Fukiriri: (Drops lemonade(that she was drinking) WHAT!

Pencil: (Jaw drops) You said...the...the...

**Me: BATHROOM?! (Vein Pop) I CHANGE IN THE BATHROOM?! And other stuff too... **

Poyon: I am sorry. We would have caught him earlier, but two men were fighting in here...

**Me: Oh. That must have been America and Russia... Who (More Vein Pop) destroyed my house... (Growls) **

Poyon: (Shoots gun in bathroom) I'll be on my way now! (Jumps in hole) Heave ho, Poyon go! Heave...ho...Poyon...

**Me: That was interesting. But I was thinking more of the lines of Fruits Baskets... **

Fukiriri: I was thinking Fairy Tail...

Pencil: It would be nice if I could see Ussop in real life...

(Insert large poof here)

Nastu: WHAT THE HELL?

Tohru: Where... where am I?

Ussop: WHO ARE U STRANGE PEOPLE?!

Happy and Lucy: I got dragged here too... (Sweat drop)

Momji: WOOOOOOW! It's an alien!

Sanji: (Eyes turn into hearts) HELLO LADIES!

Fukiriri: Oh...

Pencil: My...

**Me: GOD!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY REFERENCE THAT I PUT IN HERE! (Nor do I own Hetalia and OHSHC)**

* * *

**HOUR 1**

_**Mika POV (because I'm lazy)**_

I walked over to my first class. I looked over my schedule. It said that I had Advanced Choir for my first hour. I mentally thanked the people who design this. Luckily, the rest of the girls (even the ones turned into boys) were in this class. Well, we did have a music scholarship to this school. Even Ludwig and Feliciana got accepted. They are back-up for when one of the girls gets sick. Anyways, I went to first hour.

When I got there, there were already many people. I gulped and took a seat next to Sakura... I mean Kiku. "Meet any new people?" I asked her... I mean him! I really need to remember that she has turned into a he. He told me that he was hanging out with Emily and Arthur. I nodded. Then the bell rang. I turned forward and sat back in my seat.

"Welcome back! Or just welcome if your new! I'm your Advanced Choir director, Mr. Duncan. I hope we have such fun together! Anyways, if you're new, raise your hand," said our choir director, Mr. Duncan. I raised my hand. So did the rest of the band. And some other people who I don't know. He nodded and looked at the list. "Okay. At random, I'm going to have you sing a song. You can choose whatever song it is. As long as it's not rap. We want to hear your beautiful voice. Anyway, the first person is," Mr. Duncan said closing his eyes. He pressed his finger at a random name. He opened his eyes. "Our first singer will be Misaki Itzumo! Please come up and sing a song for us!" he chirped. I blinked my eyes. Then, I stood up. I walked to the front of the room. As I was walking, I tripped over a foot that was stretched "by accident" out. I landed flat on my face. And that made my nose bend. Which hurt. But, in the end, I got up and shook my head, making all the pain fly out of the window. Then I started going back up to the front. As I was walking, I yelled."I'll be singing an American song called Hall of Fame. I will also be singing in my own octave. I hope you like it!" I yelled. Well, it wasn't an Emily loud yell but it wasn't a shout whisper like Madeline has. Anyways, I took out my Ipod and started playing karaoke of Hall of Fame.

* * *

**Me: If you forgot, this song is Hall of Fame by The Script. This only has Mika singing (at first).  
**

_Yeah, You could be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up_

_You can be the clock_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_You could go the distance_

_You could run the mile_

_You could walk straight through hell with a smile_

At this time, Emily couldn't help herself. Really. Before, she was holding her wrist to get her fingers not to grasp her drumsticks that she keeps in her pocket. You know, just to keep them safe. Anyways, she ran over to the drum set and started playing the drum part of the song. I looked over and smiled. Then I gave her a thumbs up. She winked back and continued playing.

_You could be the hero_

_You could get the gold_

_Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke_

_Do it for your people_

_Do it for your pride_

_Never gonna know if you never even try_

_Do it for your country_

_Do it for you name_

_Cause there's gonna be a day_

_When your, standing in the hall of fame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion_

_On the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politician_

_Be preachers_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Be true seekers_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame _

When I needed two people for the next part, Emily started singing along. Which was a total relief for me. How can I sing two parts at one time? Can't happen! I sang the starting lyrics while she sang "You can be a champion" part. (**Me: Emily is bolded italics!**)

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You could be the greatest_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You can be the best_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You could beat the world_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You could beat the war_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You can throw your hands up_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You can be the clock_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You can move a mountain_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You can break rocks_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_You can be a master_

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
_Don't wait for luck_

**_(You can be a champion)_**  
_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

**_(You can be a champion)_**

_[Both Mika and Emily] Standing in the hall of fame_

* * *

I opened my eyes as Emily finished playing the last parts of the song. Then she stopped. She put the drumsticks away and went over to me. She put her arm over my shoulder. I did the same thing except to her shoulder. Then we bowed. Everyone erupted in clapping and cheering. Except those girls who tripped me. They just sneered and gave me death glares. A shiver went up my spine. Then I heard that some of the cheering happened in the halls. I looked over and waved. Then I noticed who is was. It was Hunny and Mori (or at least, that's what Haruhi told me). Mori was clapping and Hunny was waving a lot. I smiled. I gave them my signature peace sign. I really like doing that. Then I went to my seat. Emily followed behind me.

Mr. Duncan clapped. "That was amazing! You guys kinda sound like that band, American Girls!" he said cheerfully. I scratched my neck. "We weren't as good as them. They are way more advanced!" I said sheepishly. Then I realized that I was calling myself advanced and not advanced. I sweat dropped mentally. I high-fived Ivan. Then I relaxed as everyone else began to sing.

* * *

**Me: Perfect time for a page break! Or a random rant as I call it! **

Sanji: (Twirls around to Pinkithai) I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there! So I am going to need your name so you can fix me back up!

**Me: You got that out of a pick up line book... **

Sanji: (Puts hand to heart) Me? (Crosses arms while looking guilty) Of course not!

**Me: Keep telling yourself that, lover boy. **

Fukiriri: (Runs from Momji) CAN YOU HELP! This hyper kid is chasing me!

Momji: (Chases Fukiriri) It's an alien! I real alien!

Tohru: Does this always happens? (Sips tea that Pencil made)

Pencil: Sadly, yes. (Sips tea) Tea is nice.

Tohru: Agreed.

Ussop: THAT'S IT! I'll make a Tea Ball!

Nastu: How about a fire-ball?

Ussop: Already have one of those...

Lucy: They speak of this like nothing is wrong...

**Me: It just happens. (Turns around to Happy and pulls fish out of no where) Want some fish? **

Happy: (Flys over to Pinkithai) OKAY!

**Me: (Phone rings from pocket) Who can be calling at a time like this? I mean, it is 8:00 p.m!**

Fukiriri: Maybe it's THEM needing help!

**Me: NO! Come on guys! We must help! **

Pencil: (Stands up) Fine. But I'm not using that outrageous axe that you stole from Spain...

Fukiriri: (Jumps onto Pinkithai) YEA! IT'S WAR TIME!

**Me: TO THE (These words have been jumbled so the rest of the people don't know where they are going)! (Teleports to random place) **

Sanji: (Runs to Tohru) Have I died and gone to heaven? Because there are all these beautiful women around me!

Tohru: (Turns to Momji) I'm going to see if Yuki and Kyo want to come here...

Momji: (Nods while secretly sulking in the inside) You should...

Ussop: To the story?

Lucy and Happy: (Crosses arms and nods) Yep

* * *

**Hour 2** (Why? I plan on showing some fem!USUK!)

_**Emily POV... **_

We finished the song. I put the drumsticks in my pocket. I didn't steal them! They are mine! I was just using them to play the drums. Did you actually think that I would use some other drumsticks that I am not used to? Hell to the no!

Anyways, we bowed and yada yada. Do I really have to tell you guys if you already know about it? No. No I don't.

I jumped up when the bell rang. Madeline looked at me with a confused looked. "Are you scared, sister?" she asked. I was about to say "No way in hell! A hero is never scared!" when someone dragged me out the door and into the hall. I looked up.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" I asked. He looked down to me. While blushing, he put his finger to his lips. There must have been a shining background behind him! Because, that's what it looked like.

Soon he dragged me to who knows where. I think it was an empty classroom. Because there was a lot of dust. This made me wonder why the hell a fancy school has a classroom filled with dust. Makes a person wonder...

I snapped out of my thoughts when Arthur (lightly) pushed me to a wall. I cocked my head to one side. "What is it Arthur?" I asked. He looked at me, blushing heavily. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. But I usually don't understand most things he says. What does "bloody git" mean anyways? Like I said, I have no clue.

"What did you say?" I asked. I tilted my head to the other side. I bet I had a question mark on top of my head. He looked at me again and mumbled something. "Can you please speak up?" I asked. Well, I more or less begge... NO! Heroes never beg! NEVER! I curse god for making me a female and not a male...

"Do you love me?" he asked. He clenched his fist next to my head. I smiled. Then I full-blown laughed. This made him look back up at me (he was looking down for your information) and furrowed his eyebrows. Or whatever you call those things on top of his eyes... Is it a dead caterpillar? I don't know.

"Stop! Stop laughing!" he mumbled. He blushed even harder. I laughed harder. After a little while, I finally settled down. "What makes you ask that, Iggy-brows?" I asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Yes, that's right. I laugh so much that tears come from my eyes. Deal with it or FACE MY WRATH! RAWR!

"I'm... just.. jealousthatyouweretalkingtoK iku.." he blurted out. I smiled a smile that could break anyone else's face if they tried to smile like this. "Awwww! That's so cute!" I cooed. Then I grabbed his tie and yanked him forward. I looked him in the eyes with rare seriousness. "But we were just talking about shojo manga. You know, girly manga? I know he is a she and I don't need to be reminded. But, anywaaays, you're the only one for me!" I said, beginning with a serious voice and then ending with a cheery voice. That's when I tugged on his tie more, making his lips crash into mine. He instantly got the idea and grabbed my waist. I let go of Arthur's tie and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Of course, good moments always end. And this one ended due to a stupid bell. "RRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!" the bell blared. We both got out of our embrace. "Bollocks (**Me: Is that how you spell it?**)! I'm late for Advanced English!" Arthur shouted. I jumped. "Craaaap! I'm late for Japanese IX!" I yelled. I ran for the door. Before I got there, Arthur grabbed my wrist.

"See you at lunch?" he asked. I turned around and nodded. "Buh-bye!" I yelled as I got as his grasp. Then I hightailed it to class. I was thinking about how lunch will be with the group. I sighed and kicked open the door (when I got there of course).

"SORRY! I got lost!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at me. Kiku sweat dropped. And Mika.. she face palmed. The teacher looked at me. "That's nice... Ms. Jones. I'm Mrs. Staehr (**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! I USED YOUR NAME FOR THE JAPANESE TEACHER! MUHAHAHA! Please don't kill me. You're going to be an awesome teacher in this...**). Please take a seat next to Ms. Misaki, please," she said, pointing over next to Mika. She looked like she was going to crawl into a hole and die. I bowed and took my seat. Mika turned to me and whispered ," Why were you late? I know you didn't get lost." I blushed and winked. "An Arthur related problem," I answered while whispering. Mika nodded and took some notes. I rolled my eyes and paid attention.

**TIMESKIP TO END OF THE DAY (Gets bricked for being lazy) **

_**Mika POV! **_

"That was an interesting day!" I said, putting my bag over my shoulder. Feliciana nodded. She was skipping next to me. I'm kind of jealous that her school uniform (you know, that yellow fugly dress) fit her perfectly. I mean, it fits her personality. Really. I'm green with envy...

"Ve~! That was! Right Luddy?" Feliciana asked. Somehow, during lunch, she created a nickname for Ludwig. And he always turns bright red when she says it. I wonder...

"Ja. It was fun..." Ludwig said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sighed. Then, I ran ahead because I was bored. While I was running, I held my arms out and spun around in circles.

"I'M AN AIRPLANE! NEVER EVER FORGET THAT! WE~!" I screamed. Then I tripped over a random thing and landed on my face. "Ouchers!" I yelled. I sat up and saw what I tripped over. I picked it up and stared. "I tripped over a pink bunny?" I asked myself. Then, I thought the most amazing thought in the world. (**Me: ' will now mean thoughts!**) 'It must be Feliciana's! Who else would have a pink bunny?' After thinking this, I turned around. "FELICIANA! IS THIS YOURS?" I asked. Loudly.

"AWWWWWWWWW! THAT'S CUUUUTTTEEE, ARU!" screamed a different voice that wasn't Feliciana's. I sweat dropped as a figure ran towards me. I stood up and put my foot out. Soon, the person's stomach was wrapped around my foot. "AIYAH! That hurts, aru!" the person screamed. Okay, this person was Yao, Kiku/Sakura's older brother. I sighed. "Where is Kiku?" I asked him. He froze. "I.. don't know... aru," he said slowly. I grabbed his ponytail and threw him down the hall. "COME BACK WHEN YOU FIND HIM!" I screamed. Then I bounded down the hall in the opposite direction. My destination? Music Room 3 to see Haru-chan!

Soon, I was in front of the room. I grasped the door. With my free hand, I covered my hand. Then I pulled open.

**HAHAHAHA! THIS A PAGEBREAK! RAWR! (Shot by Switzerland) **

The petals of doom came back. Luckily, I had my hand over my mouth. They are evil! The rose petals I mean. Somehow, one got in my ear. How? I don't know...

"Welco... You have a petal in your ear..." Haruhi said. I sweat dropped. "I know..." I said. This made her sweat drop. Then I screamed,"SWEAT DROPPING CONTEST!" Haruhi face palmed. Then the "fangirls" ran into the room. Because I was in the way, I was pancaked. Or trampled. I like the term "pancaked" better though.

The girls finally got in their respected places. Haruhi had to peel me of the floor. I started tearing up. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME HARU-CHAN!" I said dramatically, hugging the life out of her. "They are scary..," I whimpered to the girls who paid no attention to my screaming. Oh did I say that I said it normal voice level? Well, I meant for it to be screaming. Sorry for the confusion.

Haruhi sighed. "Why did you come here Misa-chan?" she asked. I shrugged. "Because I felt like it!" I said, spinning around her. I like spinning. AND KANGAROO'S! Kangaroo's are the best. Anyways, I was spinning. And Haruhi was trying to get Mr. Blondie away from her. I noticed it and got out my crowbar that Ivan gave me for Christmas. I imitated his accent and aura. But, my aura was blue... Why? I don't know.

"You will stay away from Haru-chan, da?" I asked him, a child-like/creepy as hell smile came on my face. He looked at me with a bored expression. Then his eyes widened. They (meaning his eyes) traveled from my crowbar and then to my smile. He let go of Haruhi and ran to the boy who Haruhi calls "The Shadow King". He (meaning Mr. Blondie) was all like "Mommy! Mommy! Haruhi is hanging out with gang-bangers!" and stuff like that. I smiled and put away my crowbar. I walked up to Haruhi and asked,"Do you like my "I'll kill you on the spot" impression?" Haruhi nodded. Then she remembered something. "Oh yeah! Dad was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight! Do you want to come over?" she asked. I nodded. Of course, this was the perfect time for Feliciana to barge in.

"Ve~! Can I come too? Will there be pasta? Because I love pasta! And I can make pasta if you don't know how! So, can I? Can I?" Feliciana asked, talking as fast as light. Somehow, me and Haruhi understood. "I don't think Dad will mind an extra guest. And I can also get some ingredients for pasta.." Haruhi said. I looked over to Feliciana. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I think that means yes. And you should run. Ludwig is advancing." Feliciana turned around and grimaced. Ludwig was stomping towards her with fire in his eyes. Feliciana started running to a random door with a creepy aura. "DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE MANY PASTA TO *fades out due to going into the creepy door*" Ludwig chased after her.

I looked back to Haruhi. "See you tonight, 'kay?" I said. Haruhi nodded. Then I ran after Ludwig and Feliciana. "FELICIANA!" I shouted. Then I ran out of the room. While I was running, I heard Mr. Blondie (that's what I'm calling him, even if I do eventually learn his name) screaming at me to not go in the "room of evilness". Of course, I ran anyways, ignoring his plea's to "save me".

* * *

Pencil's voice (coming from nowhere): So far in the Random Rant, Tohru invited Yuki and Kyo over to the apartment. And they did. Who can resist Tohru? Anyways, stuff happened. Right now, it's a brawl. It's Kyo VS Sanji and Yuki VS Romano! Wait. When did Romano get here? Anyways, is a brawl...

Kyo: Your a dead cook now! (Blocks Sanji kicks)

Sanji: Stop meddling in my love affairs you crap-brat!

Kyo: (Vein Pop) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Sanji: A Crap-Brat (Kicks to groin)

Kyo: (Jumps away) DIE FISH GRILLER! DIE!

Yuki: Is that the best you can call him? (Dodges punches)

Romano: HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME, BASTARD! I'LL USE THE MUSTACHE!

Yuki: How will a mustache help you in this battle?

Romano: Ah... er... SHUT UP! (Throws punch and then faints from exhaustion)

Yuki: Hey Cook-san. I'll battle you for a better opponent. Wait. (Looks around) Where did the Cook and Sniper go?

Kyo: (Sleeping)

Yuki: Well, we bett-

**Me: (Teleports back) Hi guys! How are... WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!**

Momji: Yuki was against that guy on the floor and Kyo was against a guy with a curly eyebrow!

Kyo: (Suddenly wakes up) DON'T SAY THAT! (Hits Momji)

Momji: Waaaa! Kyo's hitting me!

**Me: THAT IS IT! GO BACK TO YOU F***ING MANGA OR ANIME BEFORE I KILL YOU OUT OF ANGER! **

Everyone that came from a manga/anime (except Romano): (Goes back to the world of FairyTail/Fruits Basket)

Fukiriri: They left Romano behind...

**Me: Do whatever you want to him... **

Fukiriri: Time to test some experiments (Drags Romano's body to her lab)

Pencil: Don't you have something to say Pinkithai?

**Me: Oh yea! (Faces cheeseburger) Listen up readers! I will release unevenly! Because of school and stuff. I'm actually lucky to get this in... Anyways, I had to tell you that before you brick/shoot me! (Gets bricked by Pencil) OW! Why Pencil? **

Pencil: Because I wanted to! And, the invasion of the Fourth Wall is going good! If you don't know what that is, it's at the end of Pinkithai's other fanfiction that should get a better name. It's called "Born with the Potion" and it's in the second chapter.

**Me: Not cool! Anyways (Gets Classy Gentleman Suit), review to be a sir and get some pasta! **

Italy: Hasta la Pasta!


End file.
